Fixing Heartbroken People
by MissGuardianAngel
Summary: I met this broken man. So heartbroken that I didn't know if he could get up and walk. He tried to hide it, but I saw right through the mask. He needs her. He needs his lover, because I can only do so much for the man who accepts so little. My name is Caroline, and this is my story of how I helped the man who makes people better. This is the story of how I fixed the Doctor.
1. His Eyes

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This is my first Doctor Who story so, please be nice and no unnecessary flaming. So, let's start the show and hope it goes well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I only own my OCs, Caroline and Tyler.  
**

**Pairings : Doctor/Rose, OC/OC. Rated T because I'm paranoid.**

* * *

**Summary**

I met this broken man. So heartbroken that I didn't know if he could get up and walk.  
He tried to hide it, but I saw right through the mask.  
He needs her. He needs his lover, because I can only do so much for the man who accepts so little.  
My name is Caroline,  
and this is my story of how I helped the man who makes people better.  
This is the story of how I fixed the Doctor.

* * *

**Chapter 1: His Eyes.**

I was heartbroken.

So close to tears, but I refused to let them fall.

I stood there, looking upon my mother's grave.

Her funeral was today. She had died of cancer, Leukemia to be precise. We don't know how she got it, but she did. And I remember the day that she was told that she had the cursed disease. It was the worst day of my entire life.

I was so lost in thought, that I almost didn't hear the footsteps behind me.  
"Hey," said the person behind me. I could only nod in recognition, for I dared not open my mouth. If I did, I would cry until I was sick.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of minutes, I opened my mouth.  
"Hey, Tyler." I managed to choke out.  
"I'm sorry , Caroline." He said as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"I can't believe she's gone," I whispered, "No more of my mother's wise words, no more of her contagious laughter, no more of her scratching my back when I'm upset or stressed, no more making sugar cookies at Chr-christ-chris-s-stmas-s-s-s." I couldn't hold them in any longer. I let my tears flow as I turned to my friend's chest.

My face rested in the crook of his neck, sobbing, while his head rested on top of mine. One hand holding me close whilst the other rubbed my back.  
"Shh..." Tyler whispered, "Shh...It's all gonna be fine."  
"Why?" I cried out, "Why her? Why now?"  
"Everyone has their time, and this was hers."  
"But I need her more than ever, why?"

Tyler sighed and pulled me away, but he still held me in his strong embrace.  
He took my face in his hands and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs.  
"Seventeen is too young to go through something like this," he said.  
I looked up into his deep brown eyes. They were filled with sympathy and worry and-I did a double take- he was looking at me with an emotion that I've never seen him express to any one individual.

He was looking at me with _love_.

Not lust-like, not the passionate type, no- it was the gentle kind of love. The love that makes your heart flutter and beat faster, the kind that will make you smile without a reason.

And...I felt...relieved- giddy, almost.

"You're not much older than me, mister," I gave him a small, sad smile.  
Which was true, he was only two months older than I.

He chuckled in response.

I just put my head back on his shoulder, trying to steady my breathing. I inhaled the scent of his cologne and listened to the sound of his beating heart. All the while, Tyler was holding me close.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, even if it was just a filler. So, please send me a review, and I'll update. Actually, I may update whether I get reviews or not, but, they're always helpful and encouraging! So, thanks for reading!**


	2. Memories

**Hello my fellow Whovians! This is chapter 2 of Fixing Heartbroken People! I hope yall enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I only own my OCs, Caroline and Tyler.  
**

**Pairings : Doctor/Rose, OC/OC. Rated T because I'm paranoid.  
The italics will be for thoughts and for flashbacks. The word flashback will be underlined and italicized and will have the little stars around the word.**

**Ok, now, let the show start. **

* * *

**Summary**

I met this broken man. So heartbroken that I didn't know if he could get up and walk.  
He tried to hide it, but I saw right through the mask.  
He needs her. He needs his lover, because I can only do so much for the man who accepts so little.  
My name is Caroline,  
and this is my story of how I helped the man who makes people better.  
This is the story of how I fixed the Doctor.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories**

"C'mon," said Tyler, "Let's get you home so you can change, then you can come to my house so you can have some of my mother's fresh baked snicker-doodles."  
I nodded in response. I loved his mother's snicker-doodles. So ooie-gooy, and warm. I tried to replicate them once, but never get them to taste the way that his mother, Mrs. Thompson, made them.  
Just the thought of this made me think of my own mother. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

Tyler saw this and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, knowing that I needed the comfort. _Another reason as to why I have a crush on you. _I thought.

When we got to my house, I unlocked the front door to my house and stepped over the threshold, entering the living room of my house.  
Tyler picked up a book and sat down on my couch. He looked at it like he was a little kid who got a new toy on Christmas.  
I smiled at his child-like behavior. The way he finds joy in the pages of a book, the joy that I could never find until he showed me how. It's just like how I taught him how to see the joy in the small things in life.

But, I digress.

I went up to my room to change out of my black mourning clothes and into something a bit more bright.  
I changed into blue denim jeans, a red shirt, a black hoodie jacket, and white converse. I had to redo my makeup because it was running from my many tears.  
I went a little heavy on the eyeliner and mascara because it made my bright amber eyes stand out even more against my fair skin.

My nickname back in middle school had been Snow White because of my fair skin, red lips, and dark brown hair.  
My hair had gotten lighter, through out the years, but not by much, my lips had changed from a bright red, to a soft pink, but my skin had remained the same, fair. If anything, it had become even more so.

I gave myself a final look over before heading back downstairs.

When I came back down, I found Tyler, not on the couch where I left him, but standing in front of the fireplace mantle looking at all of the pictures of me and my mother.  
He had a sad look in his eyes, they were glassy and distant.

"I see you are remembering that day," I said as I walked up behind him.  
"Hmm," he hummed, "Oh...yes." He was staring at the picture that his Dad took of us on the day that my mother was diagnosed with Leukemia.

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_*flashback (two years ago)*_

_I just ran._

_I ran as fast as I could to get to my favorite spot._

_I was there in no time at all._

_It was only a small pond with a few willow trees around it along with some wild flowers.  
It was a very remote spot, not many knew about it. Ever since I was a little girl, I had come here to think, to cry, to dream. I had named it "Caroline's Paradise"  
__I had run out of breath and collapsed beneath one of the few willows. _

_I cried. Cried for the first time in years.  
_

_I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, crying my eyes out.  
The news had brought me pain. A never dulling ache in the heart. I had given up all hope, there was nothing left for me here._

_I'd just wanted to curl up and die._

_Nothing could stop this pain, death was the only option, it seemed.  
But I just sat there and cried even more. Too numb to move or to think. Yet I kept crying. Until I heard a voice call out my name in the distance._

_"Caroline!" someone shouted. But I ignored it, thinking it my own imagination. But it made me wonder, how long have I been out here?  
"Caroline!" they called out again, and it was closer. And it was a male calling me.  
"Caroline! Where are you?" whoever he was, he seemed pretty worried. But I would not answer, still too numb to call back._

_The only sound I made, was the sound of my sobs._

_I heard footsteps, he was looking for me, but I dared not move.  
"Caroline!" I recognized that voice, it was-  
"Carol-" the footsteps stopped right next to me, and he spoke again in a soft, sad whisper, "Oh Caroline."_

_Tyler._

_He knelt down in front of me. "Caroline," I wouldn't move, "Caroline, please, look at me." he pleaded.  
He seemed to realize that I wouldn't budge so, he did the only reasonable thing to get me to look at him.  
Tyler somehow cupped my cheek with his hand, and gently forced me to look at him. I was afraid to meet his gaze, but I did anyway._

_I saw his look of curiosity melt into a look of sorrow and sympathy. "Oh, my sweet Caroline," he whispered, "I'm sorry."  
Next thing I knew, he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Tyler whispered into my hair. And that was all it took, I let my barriers fall and I cried on his shoulder. All of that pain, sorrow, hopelessness, and despair, melted into comfort, love, hope, and happiness.  
In one fluid movement, Tyler was laying against the trunk of the willow tree and I was laying on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He had his hand wrapped comfortingly and protectively around my back._

_And I fell asleep against him, that night._

_*End Flashback*_

It wasn't until I woke up at his house the following morning, that I learned that Tyler's Dad, found us asleep, and took a picture of us for the intended use of blackmail. Thank goodness that Tyler's mother said that it was too cute to be used as blackmail.  
But, his dad said something that struck me, as well as the rest of the Thompson family (Mrs. Anglia Thompson, Tyler, Brian, Tyler's younger brother by two years, and Julia, Tyler's younger sister by almost five years). He said that there was a blue Police Box and that there was a man in the door way who watching over us that evening.

I instantly named that mysterious man the Lonely Angel.

"Okay," I said, "I think that I've had my fill of sad, depressing moments. How 'bout you?"  
"Yeah, let's go,"said Tyler, "I'll call my Mom and tell her to pick us up."  
"Alright," I replied.

But ever since that night, I have always wondered where my Lonely Angel could be. I've never worried too much though, because I always knew that I was going to see him again very soon.

* * *

**So, that concludes chapter two! I hoped you enjoyed reading this, cos I enjoyed writing it! Please, don't forget to review! And don't panic, I haven't forgotten about the Doctor, he makes his appearance very soon. So please, let me know what you think by sending me a review or a PM if you have any story ideas! I'd really appreciate the views of you guys. Thank you! **


	3. My Lonely Angel

**Hey guys! This is chapter 3 of Fixing Heartbroken People! I really hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I only own my OCs, Caroline and Tyler.  
**

**Pairings : Doctor/Rose, OC/OC. Rated T because I'm paranoid. ****Now t****he italics will be for thoughts and for flashbacks. The word flashback will be underlined and italicized and will have the little stars around the word.**

**Lights! Camera! ACTION!**

* * *

**Summary**

I met this broken man. So heartbroken that I didn't know if he could get up and walk.  
He tried to hide it, but I saw right through the mask.  
He needs her. He needs his lover, because I can only do so much for the man who accepts so little.  
My name is Caroline,  
and this is my story of how I helped the man who makes people better.  
This is the story of how I fixed the Doctor.

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Lonely Angel**

When we had finally reached Tyler's house, his mother guided us to the kitchen and sat us down at the table.

I found the familiar numbness returning to me.  
Mrs. Thompson must've noticed my change in attitude, because her gaze of happiness changed to one of sympathy.

"Tyler," she called, "Why don't you grab a game to play?"  
"Oh, sure," Tyler replied, "Caroline, what game do you want to play?"  
"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance, "What did you say?"  
"I said, 'what game do you want to play'?"  
"Oh, um, is your sister around?" I asked incredulously.  
"Yeah...why?"  
"Twister," was all I said.  
"Twister?" Tyler said.  
"You know, the game?"  
"Oh, yes," he said, "Twister, yeah. Let me call her down."  
He called down Julia and was asking her to go get the game.

"Fine," I heard her say, "But on one condition."  
"What's that," I spoke up.  
"I get to play winner,"

I chuckled, "Alright," Julia's face lit up, "However," and, her look deflated, "Due to...uh...recent events, I cannot guarantee _when _you will get to play winner, okay?"  
"Oh, so you think _you're _gonna win?" Tyler said teasingly.  
"Yup!" was my reply.  
"Oh, you are _so _on,"  
"May the best man win," and Tyler and I shook hands while Julia, just sat and laughed at us.

"I agree to your terms, Caroline," said Julia. And she scampered off down to the basement where the games were stored.

When she came back up, we set the Twister mat down and proceeded to play.  
Tyler and I stood on our sides of the mat and waited for Julia to spin the first...uh...well...spin.

"Alright," she said as she spun the spinner, "Right hand, green."  
We did as we were told.  
"Left foot, blue." Again, we did as we were instructed.  
"Right foot, yellow."  
We moved accordingly and so on and so forth until Tyler and I finally got into a tangle, meaning me leaning over him.

"Right hand, blue" Julia called and that was all it took to send Tyler and I to the carpeted floor.  
I let out a small shriek of laughter as I went down and he let out a small, quiet yelp and twisted so his chest was facing mine, and caught me in his arms as he went down.

"You okay?" Tyler laughed.  
"Yeah, you?" I chuckled and looked up from the floor and met his brown eyes.  
"Yeah," he said just barely above a whisper.

My face hovered above his and I smiled. Tyler took his hand and cupped my cheek.  
"You smiled." He said so only I could hear.  
"Yeah, I guess I did," I replied with another smile that reached my eyes.  
"I love it when you smile," Tyler stroked my cheek.  
I giggled and he did too. This was the first time that I had felt truly happy since mum died.  
Tyler used his hand that cupped my cheek to guide my face closer towards his.  
Our lips, just millimeters apart.

And then, Julia spoke up.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, so see ya!" and she bolted out of the living room.

It was then that Tyler and I realized our proximity and position.  
"I should-" I began.  
"Yeah, we should-" Tyler stuttered as I got off of him.

Don't misunderstand me, I love Julia as if she were my own sister but, she really needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Hours passed and the sun began to set. I was sitting in the bay window of Tyler's living room watching it when he came up to me.

"Hey, Caroline," he said.  
"Hmm," I hummed.  
"Why not go back to 'Caroline's Paradise' huh? For old-time's sake."  
I looked at him, "Sure."

And we went to my special place called "Caroline's Paradise". Hmm, maybe I should change the name to "Our Paradise".

* * *

Tyler and I made it to the very special place of mine- or ours - and we sat underneath the willow where he held me the night of my sorrow.  
All we did was sit and talk sweet nothings to one another.

It wasn't until sometime later when we heard it.

The familiar whirring noise of the blue police box that Mr. Thompson always talked about.  
"Hey, look, Tyler," I pointed towards the other willows as the blue box materialized.  
"Yeah," he said.

We stood up and walked closer to the Police Box.  
Once we got close to the door, it opened and a man in a brown pinstripe suit, converse, and a trench coat looked at us.

"My Lonely Angel," I whispered.  
"You two?" He questioned. He seemed surprised.  
"I knew it." I stated.

And that one sentence changed Tyler's, my Lonely Angel's, and my life forever.

* * *

**Well, chapter three done! Hope you all enjoyed it and a big shout out to Futyra for reviewing and I'm thinkin' about doing a crossover of the two, in a separate story. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
